


Wicked Ways

by vkdemon



Series: The Wicked Series [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, M/M, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon





	Wicked Ways

"What are you doing in my house, meerkat?"

Kurt had come downstairs for a simple refill of his Diet Coke when the sight of Sebastian assaulted him. It was his daily 7pm Skype hour with Blaine and nowhere in that tradition was there room for Sebastian's company. The meerkat was lounging on his couch like he owned the place. He was dressed down, in a horizontal striped green and white long shirt with dark blue Levi Jeans, and what looked like a gold watch around his wrist. He couldn't decide if Sebastian was going for 'teen boy chic' or 'ironically blue collar'.

"Playing Halo."

"Excuse me? Are you in the habit of breaking and entering now, meerkat?"

"I'm in the habit of enjoying time with a guy friend. Not that I expect her highness knows much about that." Sebastian smirked, leaning back on the couch.

"Get out! Now!"

"Why, Kurt. I never thought you were the rude kind. Plus, you can't throw me out."

"Why exactly not?" Sebastian just smirked that horrible 'I know something you don't' smirk. Not 3 seconds later Finn, toting two cokes and a bowl of popcorn, lumbered in.

"Hey, Kurt. Oh shit, sorry, were we too loud? I forgot you're having your 'boyfriend-bonding' thing with Blaine right now."'

"A lover's moment? How sweet. How often do you do that skin regime thing with him?" Sebastian took a drink from Finn and passed on over the X-box controller.

"Every night. We're a very devoted couple."

Kurt stared right at Sebastian, daring him to say anything about it. The meerkat simply raised a knowing eyebrow. The blasting of orchestration from the game’s opening credits broke their connection. Kurt refused to acknowledge the blush that had touched his cheeks as he stormed back up the stairs..

"That took a while. Did Finn try to cook again?" Blaine's amused voice chirped from his computer. Kurt jumped, thankfully not in front of the camera. He'd forgotten he was talking to his boyfriend.

"No. Just an unexpected visitor."

"Did Puck sneak up on you again? I swear that glee club loves torturing you."

"I am their favorite gay."

As the conversation lapsed into the day to day normalcy, Kurt was struck by how easy it had been to lie to his boyfriend. He should have told Blaine that it was Sebastian, should have clarified that it wasn't Puck. Everything seemed to be based on these sorts of moments. Kurt didn't bother to correct Blaine's assumptions. Just like when Blaine assumed that Kurt was faithful, or fine with playing backup singer, or happy to skim deep topics in favor of Blaine's latest Youtube obsession, or a million other things that got on Kurt's nerves that he never spoke about. Kurt listened as Blaine waxed philosophic about the superiority of Katy Perry to Adele. He didn't have the strength of will to argue the obvious flaws.

"I mean there's nothing wrong with Adele, but Katy's music gives such more variance of types of..."

"Do you want to do something more?" Kurt interrupted.

"More? I'm not sure what you mean?" Blaine's eyes went wide as Kurt unbuttoned the night shirt to his navel. "What about your family, or Puck. They could barge in at any moment?"

Kurt licked his lips, his heart skipping faster. The people in his house could walk in on his intimate moment. Not unlike how Blaine could have interrupted his and Sebastian's fast whispered conversation at the Lima Bean. "It makes it a little exciting, don't you think?"

"No, Kurt, it doesn't. What's gotten into you? Since when do you have kinks."

Kurt waited for the next part of that sentence. _Kinks like being caught, like exhibitionism._ No, there was nothing else in the sentence. Kinks, period. Like he was sexless.

"Do you want me or not, Blaine?" He snapped.

"Kurt, deep breath. Of course I want you. You're cute and lovely. I just wonder why you're suddenly sex-obsessed."

"Blaine, we just spent 20 minutes on Adele versus Katy Perry."

"Kurt, I'm talking." Blaine chidded. "I don't think this an appropriate topic. I'm seeing you this weekend. We can talk things through. Maybe by then you'll get over whatever this is. I love you, sweetheart. I need to sleep."

"Good night, Blaine." Kurt watched Blaine disappear from the window. Once again he felt like shit. He was just wrong in the head, wasn't he? Thinking that Blaine would want to see him naked or talk about sexual things while on the computer with him. Blaine didn't think he was hot, only cute and lovely. He sighed and leaned back.

"I could help you with that." Sebastian's voice invaded his space.

"Which part were you listening to?" Kurt didn't have enough emotional reserve to be too snippy. After all, a man casually walking into his room couldn't pose a threat to someone as lacking in physical appeal as him.

"The part where Blaine's a moron and turned down sexy time with you. I'm here and very willing."

"Right. Please, go away."

"Just remember how much you enjoyed what we did. There's a slutty little sex kitten in you that you should let loose."

"SHUT UP!" Kurt was out of his desk chair, face red. "I don't want to be some gay slut ready to jump on any cock that gets hard. I want a normal sex life! I want a sex life, period. I want to tell my boyfriend I'm feeling hot for him, and for him to not treat me like a child just because it took me awhile to get into the thought of being physical!"

Sebastian stilled immediately. He watched the explosion from Kurt, his teasing smile softening. "I could be that."

"No. I want Blaine." Kurt tried not to feel a sympathetic stab at the pain that flashed in Sebastian's face.

"Why? It's not like he has something I don't. You want money, my dad's a state's attorney. Looks? I'm handsome and tall. Charm, I've taken over the Warblers even though I'm new. And I actually want you."

"Sebastian, stop. Please, this has to stop."

"I'm not going to stop."

"I'm never going to date you!"

"I've settled for less. One day you'll get bored of him and I'll be here." Sebastian invaded Kurt's space and left his final words right into Kurt's ear. "Until then you'll know that I have given you more pleasure than he ever could. Think of that this weekend when you're playing Victorian courtship with him. How thrilling it will be when he dares to kiss your knuckles."

Kurt barely waited for the door to slam close behind the meerkat before his pencil holder flew across the room and broke against the door.


End file.
